


All Tied Up

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proper Daddy always rewards his baby boy’s good behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community Exok_ink.

During his morning meeting Joonmyun checks his phone out of habit, despite knowing that there won’t be any new texts from Jongdae. He checks his messages again when he’s on his way to the coffee shop around the corner from his office building after lunch during his break. He checks it one last time right before he gets into his car, ready to go home for the day. There’s still no word from Jongdae.  
  
And he knows exactly why.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun greets the doorman on his way into the apartment building, smiling politely before he makes his way toward the elevator. It’s a short ride; he only needs to take it up a few floors before it dings, opening the doors for him to step out into the hallway.  
  
“I’m home,” Joonmyun calls after he unlocks the front door and steps inside.  
There’s no answer.  
  
He steps out of his shoes, leaving his work briefcase in the hallway and he takes his time making his way towards his bedroom where his boyfriend is waiting. He drapes his suit jacket on the back of the couch on his way by and his tie falls to the floor in the doorway of his bedroom; he’ll clean them up later. Right now he’s in a hurry to get undressed.  
  
The sight of Jongdae on his back, stretched out naked on the bed never fails to take Joonmyun’s breath away, no matter how many times he sees it. His boyfriend looks so beautiful spread out and exposed like that, exactly where Joonmyun left him; arms tied to the headboard above his head but his legs have been left unbound. Jongdae squirms, bringing his knees up to his chest and it gives Joonmyun a perfect view of the way his ass clenches around the clear blue butt plug Joonmyun had worked into him that morning before he had left for work.  
  
It makes his cock throb and he can’t wait to get out of his pants and into Jongdae. “Have you been a good boy today?” Joonmyun asks, unbuttoning his shirt. He lets it fall to the floor too.  
  
Jongdae nods eagerly, not able to say much through the ball gag between his teeth. His eyes follow the movement of Joonmyun’s hands as his belt joins the shirt on the floor. Joonmyun’s pants and boxers are left in a heap on carpet as well, as soon as he’s able to push them down off his hips.  
  
When Joonmyun’s naked too, the first thing he does is climb onto the bed in order to remove the gag from Jongdae’s mouth. His jaw must be aching, but Jongdae doesn’t complain when Joonmyun kisses him. He kisses back with just as much force and parts his lips as Joonmyun licks at them, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  
  
“Daddy,” Jongdae whines when Joonmyun pulls away to scatter kisses all over his cheeks and down the side of his neck. “I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too, baby,” Joonmyun replies as soon as he finishes sucking a mark into his boyfriend’s smooth skin. Jongdae only squirms a little bit under Joonmyun’s touch. “You’re being such a good boy,” Joonmyun praises, running his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae hums, leaning into the touch as Joonmyun asks, “How should Daddy reward such good behaviour?”  
  
Jongdae tries not to react too much to the hand Joonmyun slides down his sides, the teasing touch leaving goose bumps in its wake. His hand purposely moves right over Jongdae’s hip, passed where he wants it the most and continues stroking down his thigh. “Please,” Jongdae begs, not really caring exactly what he’s begging for; he’s been _such_ a good boy all day, waiting until Daddy is finished with work and now he needs something, _anything_ or he feels like he might explode. “Please, Daddy.”  
  
“Please what?” Joonmyun asks. He pinches the inside of Jongdae’s thigh, earning him a yelp, but he’s quick to sooth the tender spot with the tips of his fingers. “Use your words.”  
  
Jongdae’s breath hitches and he turns to hide his flushed face from Joonmyun’s view, at least, as much as he can hide behind his arm. He always finds it so embarrassing having to ask specifically for what he wants, _of course_ Joonmyun wants him to say it out loud. “I–” Jongdae starts but Joonmyun is sucking along his neck again while his hand rubs up and down Jongdae’s inner thighs and it’s distracting as fuck. “I want–”  
  
“Yes?” Joonmyun questions, working his way down to Jongdae’s collarbones. He sucks a new mark there too, among the old and fading ones before moving on to Jongdae’s nipple. “What does my baby boy want, hmm?” Joonmyun’s teeth grazing against his skin makes Jongdae gasp, his hips twitching up uncontrollably but Joonmyun holds him down, preventing him from getting the friction against his straining erection that he craves. “Tell Daddy what you want.”  
  
“You, Daddy,” Jongdae says at last. He chances a look over at Joonmyun and finds him starting back, eyes dark and clouded with lust, like he’s about two seconds away from just eating Jongdae up. “I want you,” Jongdae whispers, doing his best to hold Joonmyun’s gaze.  
  
“I know you do,” Joonmyun chuckles. He climbs back up Jongdae’s body to press their lips together and Jongdae melts into the kiss. He mewls as Joonmyun licks into his mouth, their tongues sliding together and then he nips at Jongdae’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “But what do you want Daddy to do?” Joonmyun asks against Jongdae’s lips. “Tell Daddy exactly what you want.”  
  
“I want your–” Jongdae starts in a whisper, but he can’t, he can’t say it. He eventually settles for _I want you inside me_ instead.  
  
“Oh,” Joonmyun says like he’s surprised by the confession and his fingers brush against Jongdae’s lips. “You want to suck Daddy off, is that it?” Joonmyun knows damn well that that’s not what Jongdae meant and he groans in frustration. “You want my cock inside your mouth?”  
  
“No, Daddy,” Jongdae babbles. “Please, please.”  
  
“Please _what_?” Jongdae can practically _hear_ the smirk in Joonmyun’s voice even if he’s doing his best to hide it. He loves this just as much as Jongdae hates it.  
  
“Please, your cock,” Jongdae tries again.  
  
“What about my cock?” Joonmyun’s fingers trail down Jongdae’s belly again, brushing dangerously close to Jongdae’s arousal but never quite touching it. It’s enough to drive Jongdae crazy.  
  
“Fuck me,” Jongdae blurts out. “Fuck me with your cock in my ass. Daddy, please, I need it.” At Jongdae’s outburst, Joonmyun slips his hand between Jongdae’s legs and he presses against the butt plug inside him, pushing it that much further into him but it’s not the kind of friction he needs. “Please. Please, Daddy. I’ve been so good, Daddy.”  
  
Joonmyun hums in acknowledgement. “You have been such a good boy,” he agrees, still idly fiddling with the butt plug. “Shall I give you something special as a reward?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Jongdae pants as Joonmyun finally pulls the plug out of him and replaces it with two of his fingers. The slide in of his fingers are too rough and almost a bit too painful but Jongdae doesn’t care because it’s what he needs right now, Joonmyun inside of him.  
  
“What do you say?” Joonmyun asks with a twist of his wrist, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. So slowly that Jongdae can feel the drag of every inch of his fingers inside him.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Jongdae replies. He tries to shift his hips so that he can get those fingers in deeper but Joonmyun keeps him still with a hand on him. He takes his time, shallowly thrusting his digits into Jongdae but it’s _still not enough_ and Jongdae whines again. “I’ve been so good.”  
  
“Alright,” Joonmyun says. He pulls away for a moment, his fingers slipping free of Jongdae’s ass and Jongdae whines about that too. It earns him a soft chuckle from Joonmyun as he leans over to grab the bottle of lube they keep on the bedside table. “You are such a good boy for Daddy and if you hold on just one more minute, I’ll give you the reward like I promised.” Joonmyun clicks the bottle open and spreads some of it onto his fingers before thrusting them back into Jongdae’s hole. “Soon, baby, I’ll fill you up with my dick just like you asked, okay?”  
  
“Yes Daddy,” Jongdae moans in response.  
  
Preparing Jongdae only takes a minute or two, since he is still fairly loose from being held open all day from the butt plug Joonmyun had put in him after fucking him earlier that morning. Still, Joonmyun makes sure Jongdae is good and ready, ass nice and slick before he removes his fingers.  
  
As Joonmyun pushes in, he covers Jongdae’s mouth with his own, swallowing the broken moans of his own name. There’s no need for him to give Jongdae time to adjust but he starts out slow anyway, barely pulling out to thrust back in as hard as he can and the breathy little whimpers that fall from Jongdae’s lips spur him on to go faster, push harder, sink deeper.  
  
Jongdae is reduced to a mess in seconds, loudly crying out with each thrust of Joonmyun hips. Joonmyun soaks in the sounds that he pulls from Jongdae, his own noises of pleasure filling the room and echoing off the walls as well. Neither of them last very, both too wound up from countless hours of anticipation and it’s Jongdae who comes first with a long whine (a noise that sounds suspiciously like _Daddy_ ) and the tension seeps out of his body as his spills onto his own stomach.  
  
This is Joonmyun’s favourite part, having a wrecked Jongdae lying beneath him, completely boneless and pliant as Joonmyun continues to rock into him, seeking his own orgasm. Jongdae’s eyes flutter open and he makes sure to catch Joonmyun’s gaze. His eyes are sparkling with trust, lust and–  
  
Whispered words of _I love you_ , come tumbling out of Jongdae’s mouth and that’s all it takes for Joonmyun to reach his peak.  
  
He grunts, coming hard and Jongdae makes an appreciative noise as he’s filled with Joonmyun’s semen. Face buried in Jongdae’s neck, mouthing silently along his skin, Joonmyun rides out his orgasm with soft pumps of his hips, drawing out the pleasure before he collapses.  
  
“I love you too,” Joonmyun says as he pushes himself off of Jongdae a few moments later, carefully slipping out of him. A bit of Joonmyun’s come leaks out of Jongdae’s ass as soon as his cock is free and Joonmyun has the sudden urge to clean the mess up with his tongue but he really doesn’t have the energy for another round. All he really wants to do is wrap Jongdae up in his arms and snuggle until they both fall asleep. Rimming will have to wait for another time then.  
  
By the time he reaches up to undo the ribbon holding Jongdae’s wrists to the bedpost, the man beneath him is already half asleep. Still, he whimpers slightly when his wrists are freed and Joonmyun brings them to his lips, carefully leaving gentle kisses against the reddened skin. It must hurt, but Jongdae doesn’t complain when Joonmyun lowers his arms and fusses with getting him settled underneath the covers.  
  
Joonmyun leaves for a moment to grab a cloth to clean up most of the mess and when he returns he carefully but efficiently wipes away the drying semen from Jongdae’s body. Jongdae grabs him before he has a chance to get rid of the dirty cloth and drags him back into bed. Still half asleep and muttering about how it’s very important that Joonmyun has to cuddle with him right now, Jongdae plants his head on Joonmyun’s shoulder and promptly falls asleep.  
  
Joonmyun smiles sleepily down at Jongdae, pressing his face into Jongdae’s hair and a kiss to his temple before pulling him closer. The warmth of the body next to his lulls him to sleep a moment later when he’s in the middle of affectionately running his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.


End file.
